


First

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is always one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for an anonymous prompt on tumblr for the 25 follower mini-celebration event on my fanfiction blog.
> 
> They requested Omegaverse USUK, first-time knotting, and the reactions of our two favorite boys.

The heat pulsed through him, dizzying his mind and sensitizing his skin as he lay sprawled on the bed. His breathing was heavy but short, and he could feel every drop of sweat covering him, mixing with the slick that ran down his thighs and pooled beneath him in the sheets. 

The room was dim, the windows covered with thick shades to block out extra light that would irritate his sensitive eyes, instead replaced with the calming glow of scented candles that gave off a soothing aroma. Around him were piled plush pillows, soft and downy for maximum comfort and marked with the scent of alpha— _his_ alpha. 

Arthur gazed up with lidded eyes glazed with desire to the man above him, hovering over him protectively as he panted for breath. The alpha watched with dark eyes intense with an animalistic urge to take him, to fill him and breed him, and the omega whined as he writhed up against his mate. 

"Alfred…" His voice was thick, and he arched up, pressing against the alpha and feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He placed soft kisses to his mate's neck, hoping to encourage a response. 

The alpha shifted, leaning down to nuzzle into Arthur's hair. The omega could feel his smile. "Are you sure, babe?" Arthur could hear the rare hesitancy in his mate's voice, the slight waver as he forced himself to hold back just a bit longer. "We can wait…" 

Arthur shook his head vehemently, pulling Alfred closer and wrapping his legs around the alpha. "I'm sure," he gasped, looking deep into the blue eyes of his mate. His body was producing more slick as he inhaled the pheremones rolling off of Alfred, and he was finding it harder to string coherent thoughts together in the haze. "I want this with you— _Please._ " 

Alfred continued to gaze at him for a moment longer, and Arthur was nearly delirious with desperate need with the alpha took his lips in a kiss, hard and full of ravenous want. The omega in him reacted immediately, submitting easily under the dominance exerted by his alpha, and he welcomed his mate into his mouth easily upon request, tangling their tongues as he was pressed down into the mattress. 

The alpha's hands roamed over his body as they kissed, caressing with feather-light touches over his tingling skin. Arthur felt strong, nimble fingers trace over his chest, pausing at his hardened nipples to tweak at them, eliciting mewls from him as the slight pain quickly turned pleasurable at the ministrations. Alfred's other hand continued down his side, trailing fire over his abdomen and to his thigh where he massaged gentle circles into his flesh. 

When they broke for air, Alfred began nipping and kissing along his neck, biting gingerly into his skin and then sucking, leaving marks as he continued over his collarbone. The alpha travelled down the center of his chest, his lips barely touching Arthur as he moved over to the other nipple and sucked it into his warm mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth and smiling when the omega whined. He released it too soon and continued along his path, dipping his tongue into Arthur's navel briefly before pausing at the dripping erection covered in pearly fluid. 

Arthur's breathing grew rapid as he felt the hot breath of his mate against his straining cock, and he bucked his hips hoping for some sort of release from the building heat in his body. Every part of him cried out for his alpha, wanting him inside to sate the burning desire and fill him, to claim him again and again. 

The omega tossed his head wildly against the sheets as his alpha pulled him forward, spreading his legs, feeling his slick beneath him soaking the bed. He cried out, his eyes widening and mouth gaping in surprise and pleasure when he felt his mate press his tongue to his leaking hole, licking up the natural lubricant he was producing and sliding it inside him. He squirmed as he felt it massage against his inner walls, and his hands sought purchase in wild golden blond hair as he tried not to clench his thighs around the alpha's head. 

"You taste so good," Alfred breathed against him, and Arthur moaned wantonly as the alpha kissed up one creamy thigh to his knee, his gaze intense and sensual as he looked down at the omega. "I just wanna eat you up." 

In a swift movement, Arthur was turned over onto his hands and knees, his mate bending over him from behind, and the omgea could feel the throbbing, engorged erection the alpha was sporting slide between his spread cheeks, teasing at his wet, puckered hole that twitched in yearning for his mate. He whimpered in need. 

"I'm going to pound you into the mattress," Alfred breathed hot and low against his ear, nipping at the soft cartilage. "I'm going to take you so hard you won't be able to walk for the next week, and then I'm going to fill you to bursting, until you're dripping with my seed." 

Arthur whined at the words, pressing back against the hot body. "Yes, oh, _yes,_ " he gasped. 

Alfred nipped his shoulder, moving to position his thick length at Arthur's hole. "You'll be round with my child— _our_ child," he said softly, and even through the delirum, Arthur understood was his mate asking one last time if he was sure this is what he wanted. 

 _"Please,"_ he begged. " _Please, Alfred!"_  

At the word, Arthur felt the thick length, pulsing with restrained desire, slide slowly into his hole, the slick coating it as his body welcomed his mate into him. He pushed back against his alpha, wanting as much of him as he could take, feeling his insides stretch painfully but wonderfully as they were connected. His moan mixed with Alfred's low groan of satisfaction at finally being inside his mate, buried all the way as they took a moment to adjust. 

It wasn't long before Alfred was pulling back out slowly before pushing back in, setting a slow pace that quickly picked up as Arthur began rocking with him. The omega could feel his mate moving within him with an acute awareness, his body alive with tingling nerves and heat as the room was permeated in the smell of sex, heightening his desire as Alfred's scent engulfed him, surrounding him and causing his own pheremones to be given off. 

Alfred was true to his word as he pounded furiously into Arthur, the bed rocking with their movements as the alpha gripped pale hips for better leverage, pulling Arthur onto him and impaling the omega over and over with deep, hard thrusts. Arthur cried out with each, his fists clenched in the sheets and eyes shut tight as he was lost in the pleasure, his vision going white with stars each time Alfred hit that one place inside him with deadly accuracy, emptying and filling him with his turgid cock over and over, and he could feel his mate's knot forming as his release built in him until he could finally take no more. 

"A-Alfred!" With a sharp, precise thrust, Arthur was finally sent over the edge, crying out as he spilled himself onto the sheets below, his mind going blank and his body falling limp in the euphoric bliss that washed over him. 

His muscles clenched on his mate, and Alfred leaned over him, biting into his shoulder as he too was pushed to the breaking point, hot semen pulsing from his cock and into Arthur as the alpha let his knot form in full, pushing it in to hold himself in his omega as he emptied himself in long streams. 

Arthur had never felt such wonderful heat within him, the muted burn of the stretch caused by knotting, coupled with the hot seed flowing into him from his mate as he was filled and bred for the first time. He sighed contentedly, his head falling forward to rest on his arms as Alfred slumped over him, their chests rising and falling together as they regained their breath. 

Gently, Alfred maneuvered them onto their sides, making them comfortable so they could wait the twenty minutes for the knot to subside. His long arms wrapped around his mate protectively, and he nuzzled into his omega's hair with a sated smile. 

"That was amazing, Artie," Alfred chuckled, pressing sweet kisses to his mate's shoulders. 

The omega smiled. "Hm," he hummed in agreement. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, though he still felt hot and sensitive all over, his heat still sending the need to mate through his veins, despite still being connected to his alpha. "Yes, it was." 

He turned his head as Alfred leaned carefully over him, catching his swollen lips in a kiss before settling back. The alpha's smile was warm and loving. "You should sleep as much as you can, babe," he said softly, carding his fingers though Arthur's hair. "You'll want another round in a few hours."  

Arthur hummed his assent, turning his head away again and snuggling back against Alfred as his eyes closed. "You should rest too, love," he mumbled. "I don't want to wear you out too soon." 

Alfred merely scoffed, but settled against him anyway. "As if you could." 

A smirk spread across his lips. "There's always a first time for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
